


(Podfic) cinders

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: She knew that a place couldn't save anyone; she knew also that her homeland was barren and rough, wild and empty. Yet she still felt so small, in King's Landing, and insignificant--all she was doing here was taking up space. She wanted a summer's snow, thigh-deep and bitter cold; she wanted skies.She wanted what she'd desired ever since they'd taken her father's head. She wanted her home.A podfic of "cinders"
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	(Podfic) cinders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cinders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532475) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BG2WOTV5P7yMe_aaEDvCO-vfNW5m0ke8>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/cinders_202002>

**YouTube Version:**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24NTGcmokMo&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24NTGcmokMo&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
